


Solace [AU] Levi x Reader

by jeneru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Birthday, Celebrations, Christmas, F/M, Hurt, I'm Bad At Tagging, Reader-Insert, Reminiscing, Romance, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeneru/pseuds/jeneru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For him, being born on the same date with someone whose birthday is celebrated by almost everyone in the world is not that amazing. </p><p>And in this regard is where you stepped in, suggesting to do it instead on an earlier date.</p><p>Same work posted in my DA account:<br/>http://jeneru.deviantart.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solace [AU] Levi x Reader

**_It was your idea._ **

The chilly wind nips at his skin as his boots touches the pavement, the surface bearing traces of thin films of ice which you loved to skip-skid against to simply earn his annoyance. He takes a shaky breath as he adjusts his scarf to attain the needed warmth before he crosses the street, the sound of bells and chimes carried by the yuletide melodies filling the air.

 

**_"That color doesn’t suit you."_ **

You were unbelievable. After bumping into him and spilling your coffee on his shirt, you still got the guts to pause and scrutinize his attire and tell him your opinion about his scarf’s color. Despite your apology that followed for the unnecessary remark, he was determined to give you a piece of his pissed off sentiment had you not dragged him to the nearest store and bought him a replacement of his soaked clothes to prove your sincerity. You were smiling the whole time while you browsed thru the shirts’ racks, making him wonder if you are indeed feeling sorry for your offense. You even took the unwarranted liberty of deciding the color and design on his behalf, at which he finds himself unusually compliant; despite the lack of response on his side, you moved on into telling him how your morning had started, while trying the deep-red scarf on him in front of the mirror and complimenting how the color suits his complexion. You continued with this affable conversation with him until you reached the counter, not even bothering to ask his opinion as to whether you are forgiven or not.

But when he finds himself giving you his number so you could give him back his stained clothes you had volunteered to launder - a task he deems to be done by no one but himself - perhaps you are.

**_"You like her, don’t you?"_ **

Was Hanji’s assumption after he described your first encounter. He initially dismissed the idea, saying that the similarity of your attitude with her was probably the reason why he was able to tolerate your deed. But after Hanji explained to him how he could have reacted way different than what he did with yours if the former was the one to spill the coffee in his pristine shirt, it made him reconsider the thought.

The confirmation instantly hit him the following day, when he suddenly asked you out for dinner after you showed up at his office to return his clothes which includes his shirt, and especially the scarf - which he no longer wore afterwards.

How you and Hanji got along so well was out of the question. On the other hand, how you have managed to fit yourself in his world like an unnoticed missing puzzle piece will always be a mystery to him.

**_"C’mon Levi! Just give it a try. You will love it!"_ **

For him, being born on the same date with someone whose birthday is celebrated by almost everyone in the world is not that amazing. Besides the fact that the majority of the gifts he receives commemorates the two occasions inside the same box, the feeling that it wasn’t a day he could celebrate for the sole purpose of his self-appreciation had led him later in life to not bother celebrating it at all; in this regard is where you stepped in, suggesting to do it instead on an earlier date. 

After being with you for almost a year, he had discovered your uncanny ability to make him do things he would otherwise refuse on a regular day. You always seemed so sure about things, your smile he had grown to adore constantly accompanied your ideas like you’re already assured of a favorable result. When your words aren’t enough to persuade him, you will win his heart with those little tricks of yours that had always left him breathless, and yes, _smiling_.

Or maybe, as Hanji simply puts it, he is in love with you.

Because when he took your suggestion to celebrate his birthday the day before the actual date - that includes having Hanji and some close friends to come over at his house - the reason why he agreed is not because he could celebrate it for himself, but because he finally have you to cherish it with.

****_"Is that all you’ve got, love?"_  
"Tch, Yes. So hurry up and get on with it."  
"Can you at least stretch it up a bit?"  
"No."  
"Please?"  
"Tch, No." 

You said you’re a photographer by profession. And now that you’ve been together for almost two years, it also meant that he’s no longer an exception from being one of your subjects. You might be the only person who could draw that smile on his face, but making him do it beside a giant Christmas tree in the midst of the freezing cold is like asking him to ignore the coffee stain that Hanji consistently imprints on his office desk.

But as always, you wouldn’t take 'No' for an answer. Handing over the camera to the first passerby who noticed your little commotion, you rushed by his side and kissed him on the cheek the split second before the shutter clicked, achieving the desired expression in contrast with his stoic one.

**_"I wish I could stay a little bit longer."_ **

You said over a half-finished dinner. With the catastrophe that left his house from the last year’s celebration, he insisted that this year will be just for the two of you, in a restaurant of your choice. You will be leaving after a week, with your work recently keeping the two of you quite apart within the months that have passed. He assured you that he’ll be fine, and that he'll wait for your unannounced return as always. In turn he made you promise to take a break so you can let him take care of what seemed like your weakening health, at which you simply responded with a longing kiss on his lips.

**_"I'm sorry Levi...  
and I love you."_ **

With fingers intertwined, the two of you were on your way home from his birthday dinner. You were both standing by the sidewalk, waiting for the pedestrian light to turn green when you spontaneously said those words. Yet before he can even question the first three words that you have uttered, you were already gone by his side. Your sudden disappearance struck panic in his nerves and soon, he was drowned in the cries of fear and chaos preceded by the sound of screeching tires and a sickening crack. By the time he regained his senses, he found you in the midst of shocked pedestrians, lying on the ground on your own pool of blood. His head started to throb, and the deafening sound of his own frantic heartbeat rendered him immobile at his spot. For a second, his sight caught a little girl crying inside her mother's embrace a foot away from where you lay, but he couldn't bring himself to care. All he could do is watch you being carried away into the ambulance and had not the police nudged him to inquire about your identity, he would not have brought himself to rush at your side.

You were declared gone by the time you reached the hospital. 

From what the report had concluded, you had jumped in to save the little girl's life -

\- in exchange of your own.

_Were you really always been that sure? Is that why you apologized?_

For a moment there, he couldn't bring himself to cry, nor find the courage to see you for the last time.

Yet when he did, you were _completely_ gone.

The hospital said that a relative came and claimed you, a relative you never mentioned to him.

Not even a message left.

Nor a grave to grieve upon.

Like a snowflake melted by the sunlight's touch.

Just like that, you are gone.

**Author's Note:**

> My comeback Levi fic oh dear
> 
> Created this one weeks ago as an entry for an anniversary contest at DA, but never made it to the deadline *facepalms*
> 
> Writer's block/procrastinating is still ongoing, and my office blocked DA thru the firewall so...
> 
>  
> 
> I'll probably be around less until I figure it all out ^-^


End file.
